


the mouth on this one

by alsoalsowik



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Liana Hallik and Jareth Sward at it again, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsoalsowik/pseuds/alsoalsowik
Summary: When Jyn sinks to her knees and reaches for Cassian’s belt, he doesn’t push her away or shout. His eyes go wide, then shut altogether once she gets his zipper undone. Once she gets a hand wrapped around him, he lets out a guttural groan that Jyn doesn’t think is for appearances’ sake.alternatively, an old mark recognizes Kestrel Dawn and Liana Hallik has to hide. Jyn's solution? A well-timed blow job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I DON'T EVEN KNOW. i don't write blow jobs very often, so apologies if it's trash, but i hope you enjoy anyways! (i have no self control i am so sorry)

“Two whiskeys. Neat.” Jyn drums her fingers along the bar, trying her best to look casual. It’s a dive, more a place for the locals to get trashed and fuck than a real watering hole, and looks like it’s due for a good scrub. She’s Liana Hallik tonight, meeting one of Jareth Sward’s more underground contacts. Cassian sits at a table a little ways down from where she’s standing, watching.

 

Waiting. 

 

“Here you are, miss,” the bartender, says, handing her two glasses. Jyn turns back to Cassian, eyes scanning the dimly lit bar as she walks. 

 

She sets the drinks down and sits beside Cassian. “Thanks,” he says, taking a sip. “ _Fuck_ , that’s strong.”

 

“Yeah, well.” Jyn shrugs. She throws the whole thing back, sending Cassian sputtering.  “What? Liana’s a drinker.”

 

“Yeah, well,” he parrots. “I don’t suggest another one,  _Liana_.”

 

Jyn smirks, leaning on her elbows. “Where’s this guy, anyway? Shouldn’t he be here by now?”

 

“Exeden isn’t a normal contact. He tends to…run late,” Cassian settles on. “He’ll be here in his own time.”

 

His own time doesn’t sound appealing in the slightest. They’re on a moon in some backwater part of the galaxy Jyn’s never been to before. She’d like to leave sooner, rather than later, but Liana has business to attend to. Bodhi’s picking them up in 12 hours — she’s counting. 

 

“Uh, Jyn?” Cassian whispers, leaning so he’s talking into her ear. It’s unlike him to use her name on a mission unless something’s wrong. It’s the best way to get her attention. She straightens, eyes darting back and forth on instinct. “Easy,” he adds, fitting a hand on her leg underneath the table. 

 

She nods, relaxing. 

 

“Are you sure,” Cassian continues, “Liana Hallik doesn’t know anyone here?” He jerks his head in the direction of a woman staring at Jyn with narrowed eyes from across the bar. “Because it looks like she does.”

 

An icy chill works its way down Jyn’s spine and it takes every ounce of strength she has not to bolt out of self preservation. She leans in to the crook of Cassian’s neck, a saccharine smile spread across her face for appearances. “No, but Kestrel Dawn does.”

 

Jyn feels Cassian tense. “Do we need to abandon Exeden?”

 

“That depends. Trust me?”

 

“You know that I do,” Cassian says. 

 

Jyn presses a kiss to his neck, then stands, giggling. He doesn’t even flinch, he’s so good. She pulls him up and makes sure to stagger just enough to make it look like they’re generic, buzzed locals. Cassian, for his part, follows without pause. He stumbles over a chair pulled out in their path and Jyn wants to laugh. He’s quick on the uptake, her man.

 

They make it to a back room, but Jyn already hears approaching footsteps. “I need you to not freak out,” she says to Cassian while she tucks loose strands of hair behind her ears. 

 

When Jyn sinks to her knees and reaches for Cassian’s belt, he doesn’t push her away or shout. His eyes go wide, then shut altogether once she gets his zipper undone. Once she gets a hand wrapped around him, he lets out a guttural groan that Jyn doesn’t think is for appearances’ sake. 

 

Taking a long breath through her nose, Jyn opens her mouth around the length of him

 

“ _Shit_ ,” he hisses, knees nearly buckling. It’s a good position to hide in, Jyn blowing Cassian against a wall. Her face is sufficiently hidden from view and she doubts anyone would suspect Alliance spies to be so shameless in public. It’s a win-win, really. 

 

Plus, if Jyn’s being completely honest, the way Cassian feels, the sounds he’s making, the whole situation, is kind of really doing it for her right now. Win-win- _win_. 

 

“Jyn,” Cassian says, voice catching on the n, “I think she’s g —  _fuck_.” He fists a hand in her hair where it’s fallen out of her bun and curses something Jyn can’t understand. She hums, then hears his other hand hit the wall. 

 

On a whim, Jyn pulls back and takes the base of his dick in her hand. She gives him a few pumps, twisting her wrist when Cassian makes a noise between a moan and sob, then leans in and wraps her lips around the tip and works her tongue for all it’s worth. 

 

He comes with her name on his lips, eyes squeezed shut impossibly tight. Jyn swallows, rocks back on her knees, and wipes at her mouth. When she looks up, Cassian has an arm thrown across his face. “What’s the matter?” she asks, pulling her hair back into some semblance of a bun. 

 

“I  _can’t_  believe you did — ”

 

“Jareth?” a voice calls from the entrance to the bar, rounding the corner.

 

“Shit,” Cassian mutters, hands going to his pants and belt. It’s too late — a man, Exeden, Jyn assumes, stands just behind them, brows raised to the top of his bald head. 

 

“I didn’t mean to intrude, but I heard some shouting and thought I might find you and your new…acquaintance here,” he says, an amused expression taking over. “This is Liana?”

 

Jyn rises off her knees and nods. “In the flesh.”

 

“Well, Jareth, if you’re…ready, we should get to talking. I have a few more appointments to make today.”

 

“Of course,” Cassian answers, clearly trying to regain composure and move past the fact that he just got caught with his partner sucking him off like some kind of teenager. The flush across his cheeks gives him away. 

 

“So you two are…?” Exeden asks, voice trailing to silence as he gives them a once-over. 

 

“Engaged,” Jyn offers. It isn’t a lie — she and Cassian are getting married. Eventually. If they ever get off this damn moon and back to base for more than a few hours. Cassian groans. 

 

Maybe that was more information than is strictly necessary. “ _Wow_! Finally settling down, eh? I’d love to make the wedding.”

 

“Actually,” Cassian starts, “we’re thinking about calling it off.”

 

When Jyn laughs, it isn’t as Liana Hallik. “Oh, like he’d leave me after  _that_ ,” she says, nudging Exeden with her shoulder. 

 

Cassian groans again, before ushering them out into the bar to find a table. 

 

(Later, back on the ship with Bodhi and Kaytoo, Cassian barely looks at her. He’s just embarrassed, Jyn knows. Then Bodhi asks about it. 

 

“There is a 68% chance the Captain and Jyn were caught in a compromising position,” Kay says. 

 

Bodhi chokes. “How the hell do you figure  _that_?”

 

“Because,” Kay starts, “Cassian always gets this way when I walk in on him and Sergeant Erso.”)

**Author's Note:**

> oh, kay, you asshole. reviews are love <3


End file.
